<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白玫瑰 by Astyna_Sylphide</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631301">白玫瑰</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide'>Astyna_Sylphide</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>敬我永远的朋友。博雷尔说。女神对关心他和爱他的人是平等的。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>白玫瑰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>盖喵警匪paro，和烛哥瓣哥的联动。<br/>BE注意⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>下雨了。一个青年女子对恋人说。你要去找个地方歇脚吗？她的恋人无言地握住她的手，点头。嗯，这是答应的意思。街道汗津津的，情欲和阴冷都在其中裹挟着，唯有教堂的大理石柱在街区中显得洁白，鲜明，一尘不染。</p><p>这座教堂有个好名字，圣蕾内特。在全国上下，还有不少座圣蕾内特教堂，这是其中很小的一座。教堂后有一片空地用来为英雄慰灵，死去的警员，社会活动家，军队的刽子手。也有一些无名无姓但对哈罗妮信仰虔诚的普通人。</p><p>盖乌斯·巴埃萨在墓园的一角找到了他。他坐在树下，像他生前那样；他的碑上没有刻墓志铭，显得寡言少语，比他本人更甚：只有一行很小的埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳，银色字。被雨水和包装精美的蓝色古典玫瑰遮掩掉大半。这就是全部了。除却他生前就认识他的那些人，大概连墓园旁的鸟儿们都不会唱起他的名字。谁知道他是一位游走在乱景中的危险人物还是冰天护卫的候选者呢？鸟儿们比任何人都怕惹上麻烦。</p><p>不年轻的加雷安男人缓缓蹲下来，手指抚摸着洁白的大理石碑。他的手指沾染上了一些灰迹，像那个人刻意擦烟灰在他遍布枪茧的大手上。那个人很会肆无忌惮地大笑。在这片雨幕里，他感念着，想起教堂的修女提醒这是座衣冠冢。在这儿很少有无名无姓的衣冠冢，那个人又是特立独行的一个。</p><p>他放下致敬的白玫瑰，盖乌斯·巴埃萨放下那束包装简陋，但娇艳欲滴的白玫瑰。在雨里，它生动地颤栗着，但已经没法向他提醒往日潮湿的光景。他的脑子在雨中变得迟缓，像一盘生了锈的光碟，迟迟没法读取出重要的信息。荨麻和一些石蒜科植物在风中尖锐地笑起来。他叼起一根没法被点燃的香烟，走向教堂。雨变大了。</p><p>加雷安人推开厚重的木门。天光依然能透过彩窗泼洒下来，在地面形成斑驳而模糊的光影，用昏暗的穹顶向人们诉说圣蕾内特战胜恶龙而后放下长枪的故事。圣女洁白的神像伫立在彩色光影之间，白肤白发都显得神圣非常。埃斯蒂尼安可没有那么洁白的躯体，他没来由的想着，在众多坐席的偏僻一角挑了个位置坐下。这儿还留着几本哈罗妮信徒们的福音书。他拿下了口中的香烟，在圣蕾内特仁爱的目光下沉思。</p><p>埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳。在艾欧泽亚，这个名字远没有“龙骑士”的代号来的有名。在警部，这个代号意味着伊修加德地区自古至今传承的荣耀，意味着令人闻风丧胆的实力，或者其他更多有的没的。除了他的直属负责人们，没人知道“龙骑士”是谁——大概吧。</p><p>原本巴埃萨先生不知道。作为著名加雷安裔黑手党家族曾经的头目和元老之一，他不可能知道。该死的伊修加德系精灵族们保守龙骑士的真名像保守宝库中的黄金，纵谁使用怎样的手段亦无法撬开他们的嘴，仿佛这是不可言语的禁忌。</p><p>我不知道，盖乌斯·巴埃萨的嘴唇翕动着。窗外天色愈发阴沉，将他和他的心都带回一个雨夜的破仓库里。穹顶也许漏了雨，不远处修女念叨着隔天需要设法儿把破损的地方修好，他听不见。他只看见圣蕾内特的脸上有泪痕。</p><p>记忆中的埃斯蒂尼安脸上没有泪痕。血和过于浓重的雨淋湿了一路，让精灵变得像是一匹在搏斗中变得毛发湿润的银色的狼。他踩着铁锈气和灰味儿踏进仓库，清淡的机油味儿在他们中间弥散，看起来像要即刻把气氛烧热。</p><p>就在这儿吗，年轻人？他问。是的，搭档。精灵说。这儿我很熟悉。</p><p>那个高瘦的影子拿着长枪扫开堆叠在地上的废铁。他们大多已经变成红褐色了。腐蚀的地方暴露在破落的棚顶下，让地面流满了金属的血。影子继续向里走着，环境逐渐变得干燥了一些。挥之不去的机油味和血腥气混杂在一起，比催泪弹更让人觉得烦躁。</p><p>这儿不太好，忍一忍。埃斯蒂尼安说。最近的安全屋距离这儿有将近七个街区远。这时候进行长途转移并不明智，他清楚精灵的潜台词，于是颔首。眼下这个破仓库的确是最好的庇护所。在废弃后便如同钢铁迷宫般的伊修加德旧工业园区，他们是安全的。</p><p>然后呢。他想。他早忘了他们谈了什么。他只记得年轻的精灵间歇性地沉默，言语，偶尔歇斯底里，但又很快安静下来，像个小疯子。他大多数时间沉默，偶尔回应几声：在精灵的枪抵上他额头时干笑，而后说，我没想到你们警员都是用这种方法报恩的。他们都笑起来。</p><p>我想你是无罪的，埃斯蒂尼安最后这样说，估计是上面给我的材料有问题。精灵没说出口的话也许是这涉及到伊修加德政界那些古怪的派系斗争。他后来才有心思去揣测这个。</p><p>在一片死寂的机械中，他和他都汗津津的，湿润，暴躁，肾上腺素飙升。雨滴砸落在厂房天棚上，休眠的钢铁怪物发出震耳欲聋的嚎叫声。那时候埃斯蒂尼安搂上他的脖子，吻他，用火在机油味儿的空气中点燃出情欲的烈焰。我们做爱吧，年轻的龙骑士说。他无声地接受了这个提议，胡茬将精灵的脸刺伤了，更多的血顺着洁白的脖颈流下。我不在乎，精灵说。</p><p>他的手松开自己的皮带，精灵从他的嘴开始一直向下亲吻，直到吻上他的阴茎。他喘息着，将年轻精灵白色的头颅按向自己，一次又一次。精灵的口涎和血浆混迹在一起，有些弄湿了银发，混合着一齐敷在脸侧，黑暗中看去是同等漆黑的一滩。埃斯蒂尼安的口技比他想象中更好，热烈，狠辣，舌尖精准地给他带来快感，和那个人战斗的风格如出一辙。</p><p>你以前也给其他人这样做过吗，他问。当然。龙骑士说。你几乎猜得到。那时他很没默契地将精液射在龙骑士脸上，粘腻，湿热，一如这个雨夜。他们接下来又很默契地一齐保持了沉默，龙骑士揩下脸上的精水送进嘴里，像是口渴了。他忍不住伸出手去把玩那个人的尖耳，年轻精灵在轻微的抗争后顺应了他的动作。这太亲密了，埃斯蒂尼安小声叨咕，但也不坏。</p><p>他眼看着精灵收拾过面容，让那张面容在黑暗中不那么可怖，更近似他们初见时那个工整，端庄的形态。车间外有失修的线路爆裂出细小的火光，在那一瞬的火光中他看清埃斯蒂尼安的脸，温柔，沉静，同“龙骑士”在外的恶劣名声一点也不相符。他回过神时精灵已经褪掉了大半截裤子，白细有力的臀和腿裸露在外，将他的心也匆匆撩拨起来。<br/>操我吧，盖乌斯。埃斯蒂尼安轻声说。我已经准备好了。我想要你。</p><p>他远不像看起来那样禁欲而保守。盖乌斯想。</p><p>他会用娼妓都未必能学会的方法让男性的阴茎在射精后迅速挺立，能撑着也许早就腐朽发霉了的墙面对着一夜欢愉的情人摇晃自己挺翘的臀部，能用穴口吸吮男性阴茎顶端的方式来不断地撩拨，还会用低沉温柔的嗓音呻吟。他像是精于此道。他吃下他的全部阴茎时会刻意调转身体，在听到情人的喟叹后由衷地对性器的尺寸称赞。他的柔韧的腰腹仿佛就是为了做爱而生，好使那具身体在情人的阴茎上灵动地起舞。他像是梦被划了条裂口，梦魔和情欲仙子都能从中自由的穿梭。</p><p>你看起来总是跟人做这样的事，年轻人。盖乌斯说。</p><p>……算不上总做。精灵说。低喘声在雨的轰鸣里被埋没了。我跟我愿意做的人做。曾经我和我最好的朋友做爱，现在我也愿意跟你做。跟顺眼的人做有意思的事儿罢了。</p><p>你们还是朋友吗？他没来由的问。精灵愣住了，而后说，当然是。他的阴茎顶到精灵的躯体深处，阴茎传来的感觉是如此美妙，使他想起艾欧泽亚人喜欢描绘的七天和七狱。伊修加德变革前的最后一代龙骑士头领也叫埃斯蒂尼安。他突然说。你们是同一个人吗？</p><p>我不知道。维恩布劳的声音沾染上一点哭腔。你的……你的名字不是也……</p><p>那或许是个挺好的巧合，年轻人。他吻着精灵，感到柔软的肉壁不自觉地绞紧，而后自如地痉挛着。他伸手抹了把精灵身前的阴茎，清楚地触碰到一片湿热。接着他从精灵体内将阴茎抽出，他的精水射在精灵腿间和地上。他们都高潮了。</p><p>你要继续吗，他问。与最后一位苍天龙骑同名同姓的埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳靠在他身上，头脑发昏似的说，也许千百年前我们也这么做过爱。我们就是那两个人。</p><p>在钢铁巨兽的尸骸里他捏紧了龙骑士的腰，像长须豹一般在肉穴之中横冲直撞。他听到精灵哭了，也许是因为快感，也许是因为这说不清道不明的、冥冥之中的联系，他听到精灵的喘息中夹杂着含混不清的一句话，“你救过我”。<br/>他没有回应，阴茎抽送的速度比任何话语都更猛烈地回应着。精灵的银白色长发在他眼前飞舞得纷纷扬扬，使他想起故乡冬日铺天盖地的大雪。他操着他，似乎在情欲中回到故乡，又似乎在情欲中思考起那短短的一句话。埃斯蒂尼安已经不能继续哭泣，他将那张脸扶过来亲吻，看见了漆黑正装下隐藏许久的全部的软弱与不安。那个人的手在雨夜里显得尤其凉，他觉得他好像正在操一块内里火热的冰。这块冰早晚要融化，他想，也许为了那个他未曾谋面的“挚友”，但他更希望是为了他。</p><p>射精前他的念头加剧了。他撕咬着精灵的后颈，在那具本就因伤口而不停流血的身体上徒增一道新伤，又在舌尖真正品尝到血腥味时用缓和的力道慢慢亲吻。埃斯蒂尼安高潮前始终呜咽着，喊着他的名字，“盖乌斯”。他们再一次在情欲中去到了同一处。这次他将精液射在精灵体内，他想这算他应允了那个人无声的请求。</p><p>后半夜雨没有停。他帮着年轻的搭档清理好乱七八糟的后穴，而后环抱着他新鲜出炉的情人合衣睡下。他睡不着，只觉得怀中的躯体越来越热，但那双手仍然是冷的。他手头没有好用的药剂，只得将精灵叫醒，又将那具躯体搂得更紧。</p><p>……盖乌斯。半梦半醒间精灵呢喃着，他轻声应下，发觉自己不知不觉间好像回想起了另一个雨夜。</p><p>那时他尚且年轻，像黑狼般驰骋在枪炮之间，游走于火焰和尸体之上。他想起了他，大概他的的确确是救过他。可惜他救过的人太多，当年那个流浪猫似的男孩留下的惊鸿一瞥实在不能在他心头留下太深的印记。那时候他们也在这样的一处角落里吗？那时候他也像这样怀抱过他吗？那时候年少的埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳也会像现在一样将自己的身心交付出去吗？这些早尽数在他的脑海中模糊了。</p><p>盖乌斯·巴埃萨从雨夜和情欲中苏醒，雨已经停了。他刚才也许坐在长椅上睡着了，他不知道。好心的修女为他披了一条毯子，权当做是他探望故人后过度悲伤才陷进了漫长的梦境。长椅的另一侧有呼吸声传来，他慢慢转过头去，映进他眼中的是华贵典雅的蓝宝石耳坠。不需要更多的话语，他认出了来人的身份。</p><p>下午好，博雷尔阁下。他拿起身上的毯子，缓慢——并且平稳地站起身来。这一刻他突然觉得自己无比清明无比理智。艾默里克·德·博雷尔隔着半条长椅向他颔首，并说，已经快要到晚上了，巴埃萨先生。如果您不介意的话，我想问问您当时的情境。</p><p>有关于他的？</p><p>有关于他的。</p><p>你应该更早一点来问。他说。我以为这些事已经到了该被遗忘的时候。</p><p>您不会忘的。黑发的精灵笃定。您忘不了我的朋友，您忘不了他，不是吗？不然您也不必在今天、在这个日子前来探望。这过分笃定的态度领他想起埃斯蒂尼安。</p><p>我们去他面前说吧，年轻人。他短暂地闭上眼又睁开。他发觉圣蕾内特的泪痕已经消去了。</p><p>雨后的墓园比他们想象中还要清冷一些。天空中的云还未散去，太阳无精打采地用光芒在其上涂抹，向人们昭示明天一准是个好天气。鸟儿像刚刚下雨时那样叽叽喳喳地鸣叫着，唱着一个加雷马男人和一个精灵族男人，揣测他们和那方大理石坟茔的关系。坟茔前两束玫瑰花积满了水，有些花瓣被雨淋湿在地，蓝色的或白色的，层层叠叠地零落在一起，颇有种一地狼藉的意味。</p><p>我想知道他的最后都发生了些什么。艾默里克突然说。他们已经不在乎了。但我想知道。</p><p>他从地上捡起一朵花瓣，莹白色，很像那个人的头发。你还记得他心口上插的那朵花吗，他问。那朵红色的玫瑰。<br/>那天我们在仓库。利姆萨罗敏萨的港口仓库，你知道。那天是个大晴天。他被绑在仓库里，家族的人抓了他，把他绑在一张破椅子上。他很快就解开了绳索。埃斯蒂尼安……他总是这么迅速。家族的另一位元老让我杀掉他，我说，不。他突然说不下去了。</p><p>他好像又回到了那一天。海港的骄阳热辣辣地烤着大地，连心脏也难逃被炙烤的命运。他举起枪，对着那个人，接着对准了那个叫他射杀他的人，他扣下了扳机。埃斯蒂尼安从那张破椅子上跳跃起来，踢倒了身后的两个成员，夺走了其中一位的枪。精灵飞快地跑向他，喊，走！他们在所有人尚未反应过来前开始了逃亡。</p><p>他的枪中了。有三位家族成员的惨叫被仓库放大了。他们对彼此说，走。但脚步声变得密集。年轻的家族成员们无法在没有得到授意的情况下射杀一位干部，这让他有时间和精灵跑得更远。埃斯蒂尼安的枪法很好，他听见不断有扑通扑通的声音响起，他知道这时他就是那个人的眼睛。但很快他当不成这样的人了，他听见自己身后有皮肉爆裂的声响传来。他无法自控地回过头去。</p><p>快走！</p><p>他透过埃斯蒂尼安的胸膛看见地面和血。那个人被打穿了，血液像瀑布一样涌出来，但仍然无法停下奔跑。他们都没法儿停下了。埃斯蒂尼安对他微笑，在血液和枪林弹雨之中那笑容愈发张扬肆意，正像是拉诺西亚的晴天。我走不了啦，他听见那个人说，活下去。</p><p>红色的雨中他从头到脚尽数被淋湿了。他补了几枪，那一位指明要他动手的干部终于咽了气。他站定了，抱着血色的精灵，放任手中的枪为所欲为。接连不断的枪声在仓库中回响，他抱着湿淋淋的埃斯蒂尼安，似乎他们正回到了那个雨夜。最后一个家族成员咽气前他终于抱着埃斯蒂尼安走到了阳光下。那时精灵的身体已经彻底地冷去，唯有胸口血肉所铸造的花仍留有一丝余温。</p><p>对不起。他说，对那个晴天，也对这个阴雨连绵的傍晚。黑发的精灵低下头，致哀般在大理石墓碑前伫立着，好像这样就能为早已身死的那个青年带来一丝慰藉。而后精灵的情绪退却，他只看见一双悲伤的蓝眼睛。他在那双眼睛中看见自己，一个憔悴的中年男人。</p><p>敬我永远的朋友。博雷尔说。女神对关心他和爱他的人是平等的。</p><p>书上的鸟儿鸣叫着，确乎并不知道这树下发生了什么。即将要到夏天，它和他所关心的、爱着的鸟儿们要有更好的日子；它知道这一点且仅知道这一点。无数大理石坟茔在草地上整齐的排列，从树上看去，更像是绿野中开遍了白色的花朵，点缀着灰暗而了无生机的城市。</p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>